True colors
by Khronoz93
Summary: Dos mujeres con personalidades míticas y un amor maravilloso


_**TRUE COLORS**_

-¿No te gusta lo que estoy haciéndote…?-

-No… déjame…-

-Entonces apártame… dime que no quieres verme más…-

_Peleaba así la pasión vs la razón. No debía ceder ante los encantos de esa mujer, ante la necesidad de tenerla así, tocándola, besándola, aunque su piel ardiera tenía que mantener su mente fría y controlarse. Pero ella no se rendiría, hasta someterla a su lujuria._

-¿Por qué me haces… esto…?-

-Por qué lo deseas tanto como yo… porque no conoces otra forma de vida que no sea yo acosándote y tu suplicando que me aleje de ti… deja de hacerlo Spencer… no lo haré-

-Solo somos amigas…lo que estamos haciendo… está mal… no debemos… no debes…-

-Si te hago feliz… ¿por qué debo detenerme?-

_Decían ambas difícilmente. Spencer pensaba que no debía, que el hecho de estar en la misma habitación era un error, pero no quería dejarla. Hace ya mucho tiempo que Ashley le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos que inmediatamente pensó en alejarse pero no pudo, le tenía demasiado cariño como para darse el lujo de no verla nunca más. Ingenuamente pensó que Ashley olvidaría todo, que la dejaría en paz y continuarían con su amistad, pero nunca imaginó que pudiese ser tan insistente._

-Basta Ashley. – _Obedientemente la aludida reacciona ante el llamado de su amiga. No sin antes dedicarle una traviesa sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo dudar a Spencer sobre si había hecho lo correcto._

-Me detendré. No quería hacerte sentir incomoda, pero cada día estas más hermosa… y es más difícil controlarme… perdóname. – _Al decir esto, dirige su mano hacia el rostro de Spencer, no podía estar un segundo sin tocar esa piel dorada que tanto la enloquecía. Acaricia su mejilla, logrando estremecerla al tacto._

-Creo que… no vine hasta aquí por este recibimiento.-

-Oh cierto… la maldita tarea…-

_Spencer se había convertido en víctima de los deseos de Ashley. No podía detenerla, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para evitar que atrapara con sus labios o con sus manos. No aceptaba que también le gustara._

_La otra sabía lo que provocaba en Spencer, aunque no lo admitiera. Intentaba día con día sonrojarla, lograr que sus ojos azules se oscurecieran por la excitación que sus caricias le provocaban, pero nunca se permitiría abusar de ella. Sólo quiere hacerla ceder, hacer todo lo que ella quiera, que la aceptara en su vida como su amante._

_Lo que nunca se imaginó es que la necedad de su amada fuera un fuerte contrincante para su corazón, pero aun así, no se daría por vencida nunca._

-Hola…. – _Decía fríamente a través de la bocina del teléfono, molesta aun por lo que había sucedido hace dos días._

-¿Cómo estás? – _Sabía que seguía enojada pero quería verla y confiaba en que esta no se negaría._

-Bien.-

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo verdad? –

-Es una de las preguntas más tontas que me has hecho desde que nos conocemos Ashley.-

-Lo siento… de verdad intento controlarme pero…-

-Tu deseo es más fuerte que tu cerebro, es eso ¿no? – _Dijo interrumpiendo la débil excusa de su amiga._

-Es probable que tengas razón…. Pero, no creo que te hayas quejado mucho.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Nada, olvídalo. Mm, ¿piensas salir hoy?-

-No.-

-Vamos Spencer… quiero verte… ya me castigaste con dos días sin ti.-

-He estado muy ocupada, no fue un castigo. De hecho, ese comienza hoy hasta nuevo aviso. –_Recalco enojada por el intento de disculpa de su amiga, pensaba que podría esforzarse un poco más, pero sabía que esa no era ella._

-Sabes que quieres verme.-

-¿Ya vas a empezar?-

-Será la mentira más grande que hayas dicho en toda tu vida si me dices que no me has extrañado estos días. ¿O ahora te diviertes más con tus amiguitas porristas?-

-Al menos ellas no me acosan y tienen sus manos quietas. –_Atacó sin piedad._

-Ese fue un golpe bajo…. –_Touché._

-Lo siento, pero eso fue por lo que hiciste. Me habías prometido que te controlarías.-

-No te prometí nada, dije que lo intentaría….-

-…-

-Ok, lo siento en serio. Pero si me dices que no me extrañaste dejo de molestarte.-

-No-

-Spencer… yo se que sí….-

-No.-

-Spence, no mientas.-

-Pareces una niña caprichosa…-

-Dilo.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Si te extrañe! ¡¿Feliz?.-

-Como no te imaginas, hay que salir. Y no digas que tienes tarea porque es fin de semana y tú me dijiste que…-

-¡Ya sé lo que te dije!... está bien…. Pasa por mí en media hora.-

-Ya estoy abajo, te espero cuando estés lista.

_Y cuelga. Detestaba enormemente ceder siempre ante su amiga, ser tan predecible para ella, que por alguna razón siempre lograse sus propósitos para con ella… bueno, casi todos._

_Al entrar al auto de Ashley, no la saludo y ni si quiera la miró. Esta ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Spencer, por lo que no dijo nada, sabía que ya tenía bastante con el hecho de que haya aceptado su invitación, por lo que simplemente se limitó a conducir._

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-No sé… ¿quieres ir a un lugar en especial?-

-¿Es tu forma de pedir disculpas?, ¿Haciendo todo lo que yo quiera?-

-Spencer, jamás me arrepentiría de algo contigo…pero planeo recompensarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar.-

-Tienes un gran sentido del humor Davies… pero ya que estas de complaciente… quiero ir al acantilado.-

-¿Al acantilado?, pensé que no te gustaban las alturas.-

-No voy a arrojarme al vacio si es lo que piensas, ¿olvidaste qué hoy es luna llena?-

-Lo siento, aun no me aprendo el calendario de las fases lunares que me diste. Vamos entonces, amante de los lobos.-

-Siempre.-

_Se dirigían a un valle a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella siempre había sentido una gran fascinación hacia la Luna y todo lo relacionado con ella. La encontraba tan hermosa que cada vez que podía, subía al techo de su casa a observarla, a veces sola, otras con Ashley, pero siempre feliz. _

_Otra cosa que también le apasionaba, eran los lobos, o historias en las que se hablara de ellos. A su amiga, le provocaba gracia el hecho de que le gustaran ese tipo de seres, y no es porque lo considerara tonto, sino que le resultaba extraño el hecho de que "su pequeña niña" fuera amante de esas bestias, regidas por sus instintos de sobrevivencia. Cada vez que podía, recalcaba que Spencer Carlin era el antónimo de hombre lobo._

_Por su parte, Ashley era fanática de los no muertos. Pensaba que los vampiros, eran unos seres fantásticos y maravillosos, que tenían el derecho a ser reales. El hecho de vivir miles de eternidades, con una sed tan dolorosa que lograba hacer que sus gargantas ardiesen como brazas, pero controlándose dolorosamente, era como si describieran lo que ella siente por la rubia en su corazón._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar, se alegraron al ver que estaban solas. Ashley estaba feliz por su querida amiga, ya que así disfrutaría más de la luz de su astro favorito, sin que nadie la molestara._

-¿Quieres salir?-

-Si… ¿puedo subirme al capó del auto?-

-Sabes que si.-

_Sale del auto y se acomoda sobre el capó para tener una mejor vista, pero al pasar unos minutos nota algo extraño._

_Ashley no había seguido a Spencer, ya que no quería interrumpir su cita con la Luna con sus idioteces, como ella decía. Sabía lo importantes que eran esos momentos para su amada que no quería arruinarlos de ninguna manera, por lo que decidió esperarla dentro._

-¿No vas a venir? – _Se gira a mirar a su amiga, que se encontraba acomodando el asiento del conductor para descasar la espalda._

-No… vela tú de ahí si quieres, yo aquí estoy bien.-

-Ya no estoy enojada contigo, en serio…-

_No pudo evitar conmoverse ante la ternura que desprendían las palabras de Spence, pero debía ser fuerte y no ceder ante esa dulce mirada._

-No es eso niña… pero, creo que estarás mejor tú sola, se que te gusta mucho verla y no quiero molestarte.-

-No lo harás… confío en ti.-

-No creo que debas… aparte no lo merezco…-

-Oye… tenías razón cuando dijiste que te había extrañado esos dos días que no nos vimos… no quiero verla yo sola… ¿me acompañas?-

_Y sin poder resistir más, cedió ante las peticiones de aquella jovencita que le quitaba el aliento y se dirigió hacia ella, acomodándose a su lado._

_Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que una suave pero fría brisa recorrió el lugar, haciendo que Spencer temblara._

-Si querías venir acá, hubieras traído un suéter o algo…. –_Le dijo a la ojiazul mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para dársela._

-No te la quites, sino tú también tendrás frío…-

-Yo estaré bien… póntela.-

_Continuó mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. De pronto, Spencer sintió como si miles de insectos extraños volaran en su estómago. Cada vez que Ashley tenía un acto amable o considerado con ella le provocaban la misma sensación. No era la primera vez, pero aun era desconcertante._

-Pero… no quiero que tengas frío…-

-No voy a tener nada, en serio Spence…-

-No te creo… ¿puedo abrazarte? – _Al decir esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar un poco la mirada. Sabía que jugaba con fuego._

-¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso?-

-Si…-

-Ok… pero sólo porque si te digo que no, estarás insistiendo toda la noche y no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo.-

_Lentamente, Spencer se acerca más hacia el cuerpo de Ashley. Se recuesta en su pecho y extiende la prenda logrando cubrir sus brazos y los de su amiga, para después concentrarse en la Luna._

_El aroma de Spence, era embriagante. Ashley difícilmente podía controlar sus impulsos cada vez, que ese olor a vainilla penetraba en sus sentidos. Pero se había jurado no molestarla esa noche, por lo que tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Giró su mirada y trato de enfocarse en la magnificencia de aquel satélite natural, pero la voz de adorada amiga hizo inútil cualquier esfuerzo._

-¿Porqué te gustan tanto los vampiros?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Porqué te gustan los vampiros?-

-Pues… hay muchas razones… son hermosos, fuertes, inmortales, viven en la noche…-

-¿Sólo te gustan superficialmente?-

-¿A qué se debe tanta curiosidad?-

-A nada… solamente se me ocurrió preguntar. Me dio curiosidad… siempre me dices que te gustan más los chupasangre que los lobos pero nunca explicas porque. Entonces, ¿solo te gustan por eso?-

-No creo que quieras oírlo niña…-

-Dime, ¿sí?... prometo no burlarme aunque tú siempre lo hagas cuando te digo que amo a mis lobitos… por favor…-

_A veces le asombraba que en esa mujer existiera una niña tan tierna y cálida. Nadie en este mundo diría que Spencer no es hermosa porque definitivamente lo es. Con esos ojos azules como él mismo cielo, capaces de hechizar a cualquier mortal con verlos una sola vez; ese cabello rubio delirante y ese cuerpo tan incitante, pensarías que estás en presencia de una diosa y que cualquier intento de ternura e ingenuidad estaría perdido._

_Pero sabía que no era verdad. Podía jurar que Spencer no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, de lo que provocaba en las personas, a excepción de ella claro. Y es por eso que quería cuidarla de cualquiera que pudiese hacerle daño, incluso de sí misma._

-Es… por cómo viven, por lo que luchan. Tu sabes que un vampiro al transformarse vive eternamente con sed, aunque beban sangre una vez, las ansias seguirán ahí…. Quemándoles la garganta a cada instante… pero pelean por ser más fuertes que su propia naturaleza… de cierta manera los admiro.-

-…. No sabía que pensaras así de ellos… en lo personal, yo los veía como seres sanguinarios y crueles.-

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mí.-

-¡Eso no es justo!... tu sabes todo sobre mí y yo sé casi nada de ti…. –_Dijo ofendida y haciendo un puchero inconscientemente, logrando que Ashley le dedicara una sonrisa burlona._

-Es fácil saber cosas sobre ti, eres como una especie de libro abierto mujer. No sé si es porque eres muy expresiva con tus miradas que rápidamente se nota cuando algo no te gusta, cuando estas nerviosa, triste, o feliz u otra cosa.-

-Quiero saber más de ti…-

-Sinceramente, creo que ya lo sabes todo.-

_De nuevo el silencio reino entre ellas. La morena tenía razón, no había nada en su vida que la más bella de los Carlin no supiera, ya que toda su vida se limitaba a la existencia de la ojiazul en su vida. No hay nada antes de Spencer en su historia._

_Pero volvió a preguntar, queriendo que su amiga encontrara el significado de sus palabras, descifrando el mensaje oculto en ellas sin saber a dónde llegaría con ese atrevimiento._

-Y… ¿tú tienes sed?-

_Aquel cuestionamiento, descuadro completamente a aquella mujer de expresiones maduras pero frescas, dueña de una cabellera prominente de chocolate, de labios tan suaves como la seda y de unos ojos cafés enigmáticos. No sabía que contestar, conocía el significado de esa pregunta, le asustaba responder la verdad, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?, mentirle a Spencer era algo que nunca lograría._

-Si…-

-¿Mucha?-

-Bastante Spence… pero estaré bien, no te preocupes.-

-Si quieres… puedo ayudarte…. –_Pronuncia con nerviosismo, levantando su cabeza y dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia los labios de Ashley, pero esta se lo impide, colocando delicadamente sus manos en sus mejillas._

-No… no lo hagas… he sido una tonta todo este tiempo, acosándote y haciéndote sentir incómoda… yo estoy aquí para protegerte de lo que sea y de quien sea, incluso de mí. No quiero perderte, así que es el momento de dejar mis estupideces… lo que yo quiera o necesite no va a estar por encima de ti… jamás.-

_Al terminar de hablar, quitó sus manos del rostro de la rubia y dedicó de nuevo si mirada a la única testigo de lo que acaba de acontecer. Pronunciar todas esas oraciones le habían herido el alma, pero prefería padecer antes que lastimar a ese ser tan maravillosos que la acompañaba esa noche. Aceptaría lo que sea de esa mujer, pero nunca su indiferencia y su distancia._

_Sin embargo, la otra no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ashley. Tenía razón, no la conocía. Volvió a recargarse en el pecho de su compañera nocturna, pensando aun en lo que había dicho. Al no poder controlar más su mente, comenzó a imaginar sus días sin las insinuaciones por parte de la morena, sin sus besos robados o lo inquietante que resultaba tenerla cerca._

_Intentaba pensar lo positivo que sería no sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, o aspirar el aroma de su perfume impregnado en su ropa cada vez que esta la abrazaba; quiso buscar las ventajas que obtendría si nunca más escuchaba de los labios de Ashley lo hermosa que se encontraba cualquier día o no volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo sin su consentimiento cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no encontró nada. _

_La realidad le cayó encima como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase. _

_Nada tendría sentido, los colores que le daban matiz a su vida se opacarían, no volvería a ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando la abrazaba o lograba hacerla sonrojar. Debía aceptar que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa mujer, de su única amiga en el mundo. ¿Pero ahora que podría hacer?, todo había terminado sin siquiera haber comenzado, quiso ser indiferente ante los sentimientos de su amiga, sin ver que ella se sentía igual. _

_Su amor no podría morir por su cobardía. Sin pensar más en sus miedos, alzó la voz._

-¿Tú sabes porque me gustan los lobos?-

-Si… porque son fuertes, valientes, aman a la Luna tanto como tú…-

-Superficialmente si… pero aún hay más.-

-¿Qué más puede gustarte de los lobos Spencer?-

-Sé que no los encuentras tan fascinantes como a los vampiros pero… cambiaste la idea que tenía de ellos, tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo contigo.-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Si.-

-Ok…-

-Pues veras… yo también siento una admiración hacia los lobos como tú con los vampiros. Ellos no se detienen a pensar si lo que están haciendo es correcto o no… siguen sus instintos y deseos por encima de todo, los cuales los guían a encontrar lo que es mejor para sí mismos, sin que importe la opinión de los demás..

_Y guiada por sus palabras, comienza a acercarse más a Ashley, hasta que la distancia se hizo nula. Logrando colocarse encima de su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola con su repentina actitud._

-Spencer… ¿Qué haces?...-

-Shhh. –_Pone su dedo índice justo a la mitad de los labios de su vampira humana_.- Solo estoy escuchando a mis instintos….-

_Delicadamente coloca sus labios sobre los de su amiga, acariciándolos suavemente, disfrutando del contacto, de su sabor y su calor. _

_Ashley no podía creer la nueva personalidad que había adoptado su amada, la inocencia de esta había desaparecido para dejar paso, a una loba hambrienta en busca de su presa, la cual había encontrado y comenzado a devorar lentamente._

_Cuando perdió todo tipo de razonamiento en su mente, dejo que la sed invadiera su cuerpo y que la necesidad de tocar a Spencer superara a su voluntad, por lo que comenzó a besarla. Al principio todo fue un baile tranquilo y delicado, pero la ansiedad de ambas era tan grande que Ashley pidió permiso para profundizar más._

_Ahora eran sus lenguas las que bailaban a un solo ritmo, probando todo su sabor, siendo testigos de la calidez de ambas bocas. Pero, debían recordar que era mortales, por lo que se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno, si despegar su frentes, dándole oportunidad a la ojiazul de provocar aun más a su mujer de la noche._

-Déjame ser tu sangre… quiero saciar tu sed lo que dure nuestra eternidad…no quiero que tu garganta arda más…-

_¿Qué responder cuando la mujer que amas te habla de esa forma?, cualquier pensamiento lógico en su mente había desparecido, todo estaba en blanco. _

_Quería besarla toda la vida, complacer su hambre con sus besos y con su cuerpo, y vivir en la eternidad con el alma de aquella loba_.

-Fui… una cobarde… no supe ver… que hacerte feliz era el motivo por el cual yo estoy aquí… quiero que te alimentes de mí-

-Tú eres eso y mucho más… no necesitas pedirme nada… yo he tenido sed desde la primera vez que te vi… me transforme en tu vampiro personal…. Pero permíteme ser tu locura, tu desesperación… lo que te griten tus instintos a seguir…. – _Le susurraba en el oído, aprovechando para lamer lentamente el lóbulo de Spencer, provocando gemidos involuntarios y miles de estrecimientos electrocutando su cuerpo._

-Eres mi locura… mi absoluta demencia…-

_Dijo con dificultad, ya que estaba siendo víctima de la excitación provocada por las caricias de su ahora amante. Nunca se había sentido así, tan feliz, tan completa y tan mujer. Despacio, Ashley comienza a besar el rostro de su pequeña cachorrita, hasta detenerse en sus labios y decirle…_

-Te amo…-

_De nueva cuenta, Spencer siguió sus deseos, los cuales le gritaban: "bésala, demuéstrale que con un beso tu también la amas". Y así lo hizo, con toda la pasión y el amor que en su interior habitaba. Logrando demostrarle a la eterna que le correspondía de la misma manera._

-Yo también te amo…-

_Miles de historias recorren el mundo sobre peleas entre vampiros y licántropos. Mucha sangre se ha derramado en batallas o enfrentamientos de estos clanes. Pero, porque no nos detenemos a pensar en lo errado de sus acciones. Son tan opuestos, que encajan perfectamente. No se ama a la raza, o al sexo, sino al ser. En este caso, son solo 2 mortales con personalidades de seres míticos que se aman sin límites. 2 personas completamente distintas, que se atraen por ser quienes son._

_Esos son los verdaderos colores de la vida. _

_**Este fanfic ya lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho fue uno de los primeros que escribí sobre esta serie pero por alguna razón no lo había publicado nunca, disculpen si hay algunos errores. **_

_**Tengo otro un poco más largo de esta misma serie pero aun le faltan unos detalles y espero también publicar ese pronto.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
